<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Little Rock Dove! by Sami_Foxy_88</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476432">The Little Rock Dove!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami_Foxy_88/pseuds/Sami_Foxy_88'>Sami_Foxy_88</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spies In Disguise (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Collars, Crossdressing, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Handcuffs, M/M, Multi, Organized Crime, Other, Pigeons, Shameless Smut, Smuggling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:15:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami_Foxy_88/pseuds/Sami_Foxy_88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Walter Beckett &amp; Lance Sterling, Walter Beckett/Lance Sterling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>268</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Called To Action!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One evening when Lance and Walter were hanging out in the kitchen. Walter busied himself with making a pot of spaghetti for the two of them. Lance leaned over the counter to the room as he relayed the story of his latest mission.</p>
<p>"You should've seen the way this big burly guy went all puppy-eyed when the Kitty Glitter hit him." Lance commented with a grin. "It still gets me every time." He chuckled while thinking back on the events.</p>
<p>"Kitty Glitter seems to be a favorite of yours, Lance." Walter teased, carefully dumping the hot water into the sink.</p>
<p>"It just gets the job done is all." Lance replied, leaning forward to ruffle Walter's hair playfully.</p>
<p>Suddenly a loud buzz interrupted their conversation, causing them to quickly look up.</p>
<p>"Agent Sterling, you have an urgent call from Director Jenkins." Silver announced in her usual monotone voice.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Silver." Lance responded while looking intrigued. "Display it on the kitchen monitor." He instructed, straightening his back.</p>
<p>"Good evening." Joy greeted Lance and Walter once the display screen was up. "I'm sorry to interrupt your meal but I have a very important mission for the two of you." She explained seriously.</p>
<p>"You're not interrupting." Lance reassured her with a wave of his hand.</p>
<p>"The food hasn't even cooled down enough to eat yet." Walter explained with a smile as he moved to stand by Lance's side.</p>
<p>"Anyway, what were you saying about a mission?" Lance asked, tilting his head in curiosity.</p>
<p>"We've noticed a recurring theme in the enemies we've captured this past month," Joy said with a stern look, "They've all visited a club called The Shake Down before the crimes." She concluded her explanation, keeping her cold tone in her voice.</p>
<p>"That does seem pretty suspicious." Lance commented, raising an eyebrow at the information.</p>
<p>"They could be meeting someone there." Walter mumbled to himself, causing Lance to turn his eyes to him before focusing on Joy again.</p>
<p>"What do you need us to do?" Lance asked, curious as to where this could lead.</p>
<p>"Your mission is to get in, get as much information as you can and get out." Joy explained once again. "But you'll have to go undercover, your face is too well-known." She added on with a shake of her head.</p>
<p>"Hey, it's not my fault I'm so handsome." Lance replied with a smirk.</p>
<p>"Lance, I'm serious, you need to wear a disguise." Joy interjected sharply. "The same applies to you, Beckett."</p>
<p>"Alright, I get it Joy." Lance replied, rolling his eyes. "We'll figure something out."</p>
<p>"Yes, ma'am!" Walter answered, shouting over Lance in the process as he lifted his hand in a salute. "You can count on us to get the job done." He assured her with a confident grin.</p>
<p>"That's good to hear." Joy replied with a small smile. "I'm counting on both of you." She said emphasizing the word ‘both’ as she looked at Lance with her usual stern glare before ending the call.</p>
<p>Lance and Walter sat at the counter quietly for a minute before Walter got up to finish the spaghetti he was making. He whistled cheerfully as he added the sauce and stirred it in carefully.</p>
<p>"Can you believe she's asking me to hide my good looks?" Lance asked following Walter into the kitchen and playfully, hugging him from behind.</p>
<p>"It's such a crime." Walter joked, tilting his head to kiss Lance's chin softly. "But Joy is right y’know, it's safer this way." He laughed before slipping out of Lance's grip so he could take the food to the table.</p>
<p>"That's true." Lance agreed, rubbing his forehead in thought. "You got any ideas?" He asked following Walter to the table and sitting across from him.</p>
<p>"Oh, I've got ideas." Walter answered with a smirk. "I'm already working on a few gadget designs as we speak." He added on with confidence, showing Lance a few notes on his watch's holo-screen before getting a forkful of spaghetti and eating it.</p>
<p>TO BE CONTINUED...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Becoming A Swan!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lance stared at the items sitting on his bed with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's all this?" Lance asked Walter, who was also sitting on the bed rather comfortably. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is your disguise for tonight!" Walter announced grinning excitedly. "The suit has all your usual tech - the cufflink cameras, the x-ray sunglasses, expanding belt for tying up the enemies and even an inflatable hug in one of the buttons!" He explained while pointing out where each gadget was on the suit as Lance watched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very nice." Lance replied with an amused chuckle as he watched the excited scientist. "Do I even want to know how you know my measurements so well?" He asked, lifting up the suit to inspect it some more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I miiight have taken your measurements when you had your back turned, and your taste in color is pretty obvious." Walter replied with a sheepish smile on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, cool - what's with all the gold?" Lance shook his head with a chuckle as he picked up the gold chain-necklace to inspect it a bit closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, those are mostly for the aesthetic of the disguise." Walter replied with a cute grin. "But the watch has a laser-cutter built in and the earring is a listening-device, it goes with the gold pin that's attached to your tie, which is a microphone." He explained as he handed Lance the devices to look at.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now that's clever." Lance commented with an impressed smile</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's more stuff in the briefcase; some Kitty Glitter, Truth Serum, that kind of stuff; your own personal Multi-Pen and even a sort of profile for your alias." Walter said opening the case for Lance to look inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You had a lot of fun with these didn't you?" Lanced asked, chuckling amusedly as he carefully placed everything back on the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm so glad you like everything!" Walter replied, jumping up and off their bed to embrace Lance with excitement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of, course, why wouldn't I?" Lance replied, gently ruffling Walter's messy hair. "We should both probably get ready to go now though." He commented thoughtfully before leaning over to kiss the blue-eyed scientist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you’re right." Walter smiled as he pulled away from their kiss reluctantly. "I need to feed Lovey and the flock before we leave anyway." He commented before making his way to the bedroom door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's fine, just try to be ready before my shower's done." Lance called as he started getting undressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Will do!" Walter called back as he left the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walter quickly rushed to the hall bathroom to grab the bag he'd packed beforehand. He lifted it onto the sink, double checking its contents before taking a black unitard out. It was strapless with padding built into the breast- and hip-area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I better do this quickly." Walter mumbled quietly to himself, knowing that Lance's showers never lasted that long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walter glanced at the door noting he could still hear the sound of water running, before quickly stripping out of his clothes and changing into the unitard carefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Looks like it fits pretty good.' Walter thought to himself, checking his reflection carefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> As he went to change back into his clothes, an excited Lovey flew through the bathroom doorway and surprising him into accidentally dropping his shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lovey, you scared me." Walter whispered, picking his clothes up and changing quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The small female pigeon just cooed at him innocently before she settled into his hair comfortably. Walter picked up his bag and made his way out of the bathroom to the kitchen cabinet where he kept the pigeon food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay, I know you didn't do it on purpose." Walter commented as he made his way to the roof with the food quickly. "Lance and I are going to be out for a while, so, why don't you keep Jeff and Crazy Eyes company." He suggested as he made his way to the small pigeon coop on the top of their roof.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lovey cooed at Walter, nuzzling his hair worriedly before, Walter lifted her out of his hair gently and placed her in the coop with the other two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll be fine." Walter laughed as he put enough food for all three pigeons in their feeders. "It's safer for you to stay here, ok." He said giving Lovey a pet on the neck before closing the coop door. "See you when I get back." He said as he made his way back inside quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he was back inside Walter glanced around quickly and stopped to listen quietly. He could hear the water from Lance's shower still running. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Perfect.' Walter thought to himself rushing to the door with his bag still in hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walter had already dialed a cab once he'd made his way to the bottom-floor of the building. As soon as his ride had arrived and he'd climbed into the backseat he was sending a text to Lance's phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>~"I left early, Don't look for me, I'll find you."~    - Walter.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you mind if I get changed back here?" Walter asked his driver as he began to unpack a few things from his bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can do whatever you want, dude, as long as I get paid." The driver replied as he pulled away from the building carefully. "Where's your stop?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The Shake Down." Walter replied, removing his clothes and shoes and placing them in his bag carefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y'mean the club?" The driver asked curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yep." Walter replied, pulling a sparkly black dress and flats on quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you hoping to find yourself a man?" The driver asked with an amused snort. "We're here." He announced as he pulled up to the club.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You could say that." Walter answered as he adjusted the wig on his head carefully until it was perfect. "Thanks for the ride, I'll give you a good rating." He said before paying the driver quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>"No problem,</span> dude." The driver commented before driving off with a smile and a wave.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walter smiled as he watched the car drive away for a minute, before turning to look at the club behind him. Even the outside of the building seemed intimidating with its black paint and name in red in neon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glanced at the clock on his phone quickly. Eight o’clock. It was only minutes until Lance was supposed to arrive on the scene too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'May as well do what I'm here to do.' Walter thought to himself, making his way toward the doors. 'I can do this.' He reassured himself as he sprayed what looked like breath-spray in his mouth before returning it to his bag carefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once inside the building, he glanced around the reception and saw a man standing behind the counter typing away at a computer quietly, before glancing up at him confusedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"May I help you?" The man asked gruffly as he made his way toward Walter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, I'm a new dancer here." Walter spoke up nervously, his voice was considerably more feminine. "Where do I find the dressing room?" He asked quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>"The dressing room is at the very end of that hallway." The man replied sternly as he used a thumb to point a</span>t the hallway behind him. "Get a move on and get your makeup on quickly, the club’s opening in ten minutes." He chuckled, smacking Walter on the ass as he walked past.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walter rushed to the dressing room with a mortified look on his face, he couldn't believe what just happened. As he entered the dressing room he was greeted with stares of the two women inside, both of them in the middle of dressing for the night. He blushed brightly and immediately averted his gaze to the floor.Could this night get any more awkward?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'What was I thinking?!' Walter panicked as he realized that his plan might not work as well as he'd hoped, when suddenly his chin was being lifted to look up into dark blue eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong sweetie?" The woman holding his chin asked. "Don't be shy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you a new dancer?" A Blonde fixing her hair at a nearby table asked "I had no idea Georgiano was hiring crossdressers now." She commented coming to stand next to the blue-eyed brunette.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Me either." The brunette commented with a smile. "He can definitely pull off the illusion though." She noted amused by Walter's red cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How'd you know I'm a boy." Walter asked nervously glancing between the two women.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hunny, women have no problem being around other naked women." The brunette chuckled leading him to a makeup table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, you’re not kicking me out?" Walter asked, looking up at her with a confused stare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course not." The blonde piped in cheerfully. "You can wear anything you want there's no judgement here." She explained following them to the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now, did you bring any makeup?" The brunette asked giggling as she sat him down in a chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My makeup is in my purse." Walter said getting a small makeup bag from inside his purse and handing it to her. "There's nail polish and my jewelry in there too." He explained with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ooh, sweetie, you have some amazing fashion sense!" The blonde said as she looked over the makeup and jewelry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok, we only have a few minutes to do this so let's make this boy shine!" The brunette announced with a bright, excited smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TO BE CONTINUED...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Into's The Vulture's Nest!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>~"I left early, Don't look for me, I'll find you."~    - Walter.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance stared down at the text message on his phone-screen with furrowed brows for the fourth time since he'd left his penthouse. He was so worried he could hardly focus on the road, let alone the mission they were both supposed to be working.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Damn it, boy, you're going to get hurt if you're not careful." Lance muttered under his breath as he tossed his phone on the dashboard. 'For all, I know he could be being tortured right now.’ he thought with a frustrated shake of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few more minutes of driving, Lance finally found the club and noted with a smirk that at least the parking lot wasn't packed and it was easy to find a spot. Once he found a nice spot he backed his Vanquish in carefully and took a few minutes to review his profile quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His Alias was Rafael (Rafa) Louzon, a smuggler of rare and valuable gems - he's at The Shake Down to make a deal with Georgiano Rossi so he can smuggle The Eagle's Eye Diamond into the States.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Well, time to do this thing.' Lance thought, putting the profile away in his car's glove-box carefully and retrieving his briefcase from the passenger seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he locked up his car, he glanced around the parking lot and then up at the building. The club was a sleek black, with its name glowing brightly in red neon and some light pouring out of the windows on the front of the building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Could be a pretty cool place to hang out if it wasn't a vulture's-nest full of bad guys.' Lance mused to himself as he made his way through the doors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly he was stopped by a big burly guy in a black t-shirt and dark shades, with a hand to his chest. It took everything in him to hold back the instincts to flip this meathead on his back right there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hold up, ID please." The big guy grumbled, removing his hand only to stick it out expectantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have it right here." Lance replied, forcing a smile. "Let me just get it for you." He said checking his left jacket pocket carefully and finding a leather wallet that Walter had mentioned including in the disguise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance quickly flipped the wallet open, noticing that it was full of cash, a few all access key cards, his fake ID and even fake family photos. He chuckled at the photos of his fake family at Christmas and picnics, before removing the ID and handing it over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, ID checks out." The guy grunted, handing the ID back. "What's your business here?" He asked, pointing at the briefcase Lance carried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have a business proposition for Mr. Georgiano." Lance answered curtly before stowing the wallet. "Is there somewhere I should wait?" He asked irritably, glancing around the reception area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right this way, sir." The guy said quickly, opening the rope behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance glanced around the club, scanning every face he could see at the bar and tables. He had no luck finding the person he was looking for but did note that Kimura was sitting near the dancer's stage. He seemed to be here for pleasure rather than business.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is Mr. Georgiano's personal booth." The guy said, bringing Lance's attention back to him. "Girls and drinks are on the house so feel free to enjoy yourself." He said waving a bartender over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good evening, sir." The bartender said bowing politely. "My name is Alex, what can I get for you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm, I could go for a good ole, JD Whiskey on the rocks." Lance answered with an amused chuckle. 'Why not get a free drink on the big bad's dime.' He thought to himself as he settled into his seat comfortably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll have that ready for you in two minutes." Alex said cheerfully before heading back over to the bar quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You just make yourself comfortable and the boss should be with you shortly." The big guy said with a grin before heading back toward the reception area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance just nodded his head at the man, before deciding to scan the room once more as he listened to the various conversations and music playing. There happened to be a blonde in a ponytail on stage and a brunette with a pixie-cut over at Kimura's table giggling over whatever he was saying. Lance rolled his eyes only watching that table for a few minutes longer than the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he turned his eyes to the bar he saw a girl in a sparkly black dress and messy ponytail in her auburn hair, picking up his drink from the bar, before sauntering over to him. Something about those sapphire-blue eyes seemed so familiar. He smiled up at her politely once she'd reached his table with the drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks for the drink." Lance said nodding his head appreciatively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl didn't answer, just smiled before making herself comfortable on Lance's lap, nuzzling her face into his neck and placing a few kisses there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lance, it's me." Lance heard a familiar voice whisper into his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Walter?" Lance whispered eyes widened in surprise pulling his head back to get a better look at the girl straddling him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you with anyone or are you flying solo tonight?" Walter asked with a flirtatious wink as he stood up carefully."Might I interest you in a private dance?" He commented with emphasis on the word private and a wave of his hand toward a door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know how to treat a guy right don't you?" Lance answered, smirking as he stood up from his seat."Lead the way." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right this way sir." Walter replied, taking Lance's hand and walking him over to the door and opening the door for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Isn't the saying ladies first?" Lance joked, taking ahold of the door carefully. "After you sweetheart." He said guiding Walter through the door with a gentle hand on his hip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once through the door Walter glanced around the hallway they were in quickly. He grinned when he saw a room at the end, the green sign on the door indicating that it was vacant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perfect." Walter whispered pointing out the room and tugged Lance over to it by hand. "Our room sir." He said waving a hand at the door playfully before opening it and wandering inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they were both inside, with the occupied-sign on and the door locked, they both glanced around the room. It had a small couch covered in black and red velvet, the lights were a dim pink and next to the couch there was a complimentary ice bucket with a few wine coolers and beers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's a camera up in the corner." Lance noted as he finished glancing around the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, don't worry about that, it doesn't record audio." Walter said, walking over to Lance and taking ahold of his tie. "As long as we act how we're supposed to they'll never suspect a thing." He assured, tugging Lance over to the couch and pushing him onto it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How do you know it doesn't record audio?" Lance questioned with a raised eyebrow as Walter climbed onto his lap to straddle his hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The other girls gave me a quick tour of the club before customers started arriving and explained everything." Walter explained wrapping his arms around Lance's neck. "They're really nice actually." He whispered into Lance's ear before kissing it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You look really good in that get-up y'know?" Lance commented leaning into the kiss his neck was receiving. "How'd you make it so convincing?" He asked, pulling away to look into Walter's sapphire blue eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, you look really sexy yourself." Walter smiled pulling Lance in for a real kiss."Put your hands here." He whispered, taking one of Lance's hands and pressing it against his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that a fake boob?" Lance whispered incredulously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yep-puh." Walter replied, placing another quick kiss on Lance's lips. "And down here there's hip padding." He whispered, taking Lance's other hand, guiding it under the slit of his dress and onto his hip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You really planned this whole thing out didn't you?" Lance questioned giving Walter's hip a pat. "Did you put padding down here too?" He asked sliding his hand down to grope Walter's crouch curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"LANCE!" Walter hissed barely keeping a believable grin on his face as he took ahold Lance's hand and tugged it away. "There's no padding there." He whispered blushing brightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, alright, sorry." Lance apologized, placing his hand back on Walter's waist gently."I guess that's enough fun, did you learn anything before I got here?" He asked leaning into the neck kiss Walter was giving him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Only that the owner of this place keeps any contracts he makes back in his office." Walter whispered. "The girls sometimes see the contracts on his desk apparently." He explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess that means that one of us has to find a way to get in that office then." Lance stated pulling away with a smirk. "And that it also means we're through here huh?" He whispered with an amused chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess so." Walter answered climbing off of Lance's lap carefully before giving him one last kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's go." Lance said opening the door and guiding Walter out with his hand on his hip again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They made their way down the hallway out of the VIP section and back onto the main area of the club quickly. They glanced around, noticing that the brunette with the pixie-cut was now on stage dancing to a rock song with skilled moves and not missing a single beat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow." Walter gasped watching her in awe as he followed Lance back to his table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's pretty good." Lance commented, settling back into his seat. "But, I bet you'd be just as good." He started patting Walter on the ass playfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You've got to be joking." Walter retorted, turning to look at Lance incredulously. "You know, I dance horribly." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's what you think." Lance chuckled, pulling Walter onto his lap playfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly their bantering was cut short by the music being cut off, switching to a different song, the spotlight moving to a set of doors near the stage and the doors swinging open to reveal a man standing in the doorway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To Be Continued...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Little Birdie In A Gilded Cage!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The music stopped suddenly and the spotlight of the room moved to shine on the man standing in the doorway by the stage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man's suit was brick red, with a zebra print trimming, the shirt underneath was black silk, his shoes were black and a wide-brimmed zebra print hat with a large crimson feather sticking out of it adorned his head like a crown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He removed his sunglasses to survey the room quietly for a moment, before taking a step into the room and closed the door behind him gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't stop partying on account of me!" He announced loudly as he waved both his hands out to his sides grinning widely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the room burst back to life cheering loudly as the man wandered around greeting his friends when he spotted them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ladies! It's payday!" He shouted, tossing a stack at each of the dancers as he spotted them. "Find me after we close to get today's pay!" He shouted over the music with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back at Lance's table, they were watching him with confused, disbelieving expressions. Lance was mid-sip as he watched this crazy man stop to chat with Kimura as if they were best friends when suddenly a stack of bills came flying at him and Walter and landed perfectly in the cleavage of Walter's dress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the heck?!" Walter exclaimed, surprised by the item landing on his person suddenly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think you just got your first paycheck." Lance commented nonchalantly fishing the money out of Walter's dress to examine it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"HEY!" Walter objected, slapping Lance's hand away from his dress quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, I needed to take a closer look." Lance explained handing the money back. "It's real money alright, unlike it's landing spot." Lance chuckled amusedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Be quiet, he's coming this way!" Walter whispered urgently as he pointed out the man heading their direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon enough the man in question had reached their table and stood in front of it, staring down at Lance and Walter quietly for a few moments. He leaned on his cane and scanned the table noting the briefcase sitting against the seat of the booth before making eye contact with Lance for a minute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, I hear you're here to make a deal with me." He stated finally deciding to sit down across from Lance carefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's right, I'm trying to bring The Eagle's Eye Diamond into the states." Lance replied with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's very interesting." The man said with a smirk. "But, please, let's do introductions and  enjoy a few drinks before we get down to business."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, how rude of me, my name is Rafael Louzon." Lance said with a wry smile. "Let me just order you a whiskey." He offered with fake optimism.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whiskey? I hate to decline but, I'd prefer a few shots of Vodka." The man said with a laugh as he adjusted his tie. "Now, that's a man's drink, my friend."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess we all have our preferences..." Lance replied with a forced smile. "I haven't caught your name yet."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, right, my name is Georgiano Rossi." Georgiano explained grinning widely. "Now, then let's order our drinks." He said grinning cheekily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can call the bartender over." Lance offered helping  Walter get off his lap, so he could get up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, no! That's this little kittens job." Georgiano said putting his hands on Walter's shoulders. "We want a tray of Vodka Shots, can you remember that, honey?" He asked, rubbing Walter's arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A tray of Vodka shots, that should be easy enough." Walter answered, putting a valley girl lilt into his voice and smiling sweetly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's a good girl." Georgiano purred caressing Walter's shoulder. "Buy yourself a drink on my tab while your there, sweetie." He commented patting Walter's ass as the blue-eyed scientist turned to head over to the bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You really love your girls don't you?" Lance commented barely hiding the anger in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, Mr. Louzon." Georgiano replied as he watched the sway of Walter's hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who doesn't love a beautiful woman?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You make a good point." Lance muttered glaring at the man in front of him. "Though some men appreciate women for more than just their beauty." He continued irritably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh? How do you mean?" Georgiano questioned taking his eyes off Walter to look back at Lance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, some men appreciate both a woman's beauty and her mind of course." Lance answered, pretending to smile politely. "They'll love her, flaws and all." He explained watching Walter fondly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's true, there is all that to consider." Georgiano replied with a chuckle. "But beauty is the most important quality when it comes to this job."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess, I can understand that, but I'm sure you also need a smart secretary to help you in your office right?" Lance questioned with a raised brow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That reminds me I could give that new girl an interview for that position." Georgiano commented as Water returned with their drinks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here's your drinks." Walter said handing, one of the shots to Georgiano politely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Forget the drinks, for now, sweetie." Georgiano commented standing up and placing the shot on the table. "I'd like to give you a tour of my office." He chuckled, wrapping an arm around Walter's hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A tour?" Walter asked, eyes widening suddenly. "I thought we were having drinks." He replied nervously glancing down at Lance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We can have drinks afterward, darling." Georgiano insisted "Would you mind excusing me for a few moments, this shouldn't take long." He said, smiling down at Lance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess not." Lance replied looking up at the man. 'As if I really have a choice.' He thought irritably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wonderful, follow me, my dear." Georgiano said as he lead Walter away from the table toward the door he had entered from."You'll have to get to know the ins and outs of my office if you're going to work for me." He chuckled, opening the door to guide Walter through it with a firm hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess you're right." Walter replied, pretending to adjust the ribbon in his hair - which was actually a tracking device being turned on. "I'm just a little nervous." He said with a fake giggle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No need to be nervous, honey." Georgiano said as he stopped in front of his office and unlocked the door quickly. "Welcome." He announced waving a hand as they both entered the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a desk near the back of the room with some paperwork on it, a chaise sofa and a small personal bar. There was a second room that seemed to lead into a closet of sorts and an electronic wall safe next to its door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is this where all the hard work happens?" Walter asked in his fake Valley Girl accent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's right darling." Georgiano chuckled as he closed the door behind him and locked it. "You're a smart girl aren't you." He said as he went into the closet to get something</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess so." Walter replied with an exaggerated giggle. "Does that mean I get to keep working here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, you do." Georgiano replied, coming out of the other room holding something behind his back "As a new official employee you also get a gift, my dear." He said chuckling darkly as he walked behind Walter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly before he knew what was happening Walter felt his hands being pulled behind him and being put into handcuffs and then he felt a collar being clicked onto his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey! What the hell?!" Walter shouted as Georgiano came back around in front of him. "What are you doing?!" He yelled angrily at the man standing in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're obviously not one of my girls." Georgiano said calmly backing Walter up onto the chaise, so he'd fall onto it. "Did you really think I'm that stupid?"He asked, shaking his head disappointed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I highly doubt you actually want me to answer that." Walter muttered, rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I knew it was only a matter of time before your agency would send their best agent after me." Georgiano said with a smirk as he saw Walter's eyes widen in panic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?!" Walter exclaimed, shocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Agent Sterling, I know your partner has a mic on them somewhere so I know you're hearing this." Georgiano said getting close to Walter. "You've made a mistake bringing such a pretty partner with you tonight, I'd hurry if I were you." He whispered evilly before backing away from Walter with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You better stay away from me!" Walter shouted, kicking at the man in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To Be Continued...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Knight In Shining Armor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"You better stay away from me!" Walter's voice crackled through the speaker in Lance's ear, inciting a rising panic in the spies stomach</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Walter, I'm on my way." Lance said standing up quickly, only to be stopped by the bouncer from before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Where do you think you're going?" The bouncer questioned, stopping lance with a large hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I need to talk to your boss." Lance growled irritably.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't think so." The bouncer said sneering down at Lance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I do." Lance replied glaring back up at the man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile back in Georgiano's office, the situation was even direr than before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Lance, hurry!" Walter shouted, struggling against his restraints.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Perfect!" Georgiano backed away from the struggling scientist with a satisfied smirk. "Sterling's always loved playing hero!" He commented leaning against his desk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What?" Walter whispered confused by the man's comments.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He gets to be a knight in shining armor one last time." Georgiano explained kneeling in front of Walter. "And you get to be his damsel in distress." He said, taking Walters chin in his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Get your hands off me!" Walter yelled, kicking at Georgiano again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Your too feisty to properly play the part." Georgiano chuckled standing up again. "But, let me just take this." He said picking up the purse Walter had dropped and tossed it onto the ground roughly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey! Be careful with my bag!" Walter shouted indignantly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't really look the part either." Georgiano commented looking Walter over. "Too much jewelry." He said before starting to remove the bracelet Walter was wearing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, no! Back off!" Walter shouted trying to pull away from Georgiano as he started to remove his earrings and choker. "LANCE!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, back on the main floor of the club, Lance had finished fighting off the large bodyguard that had attacked him. Everyone else on the dance floor stared in silent shock when the brunette dancer walked up to Lance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How did you beat Beau that easily?" She asked, shocked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"All it takes is three ounces of pressure to the vagus nerve and even the strongest men will go down." Lance explained seriously.  "Now if you don't mind I need to find your boss." He said curtly before turning to walk away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, I can help you with that." The Brunette said smiling as she set down the tray she held to follow him. "And, to tell you the truth, Georgiano Rossi isn't my real boss." She said with a sly smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What does that mean?" Lance questioned eyeing her suspiciously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It means, I'm on your side." The brunette said, pulling her wallet from her bra and showing him a badge. "My name's Sami Foxxe, I'm an undercover officer." She explained putting her wallet back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're an officer?" Lance questioned raising an eyebrow at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yep, hurry follow me." Sami whispered, gesturing for him to follow her to the door Georgiano had left through."Your partner's in Georgiano's office right?" She questioned guiding him through the door and down the hallway quickly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Right, that's where Georgiano said they were going." Lance answered searching the hallway for the right door."He's in trouble though the last thing I heard was him yelling my name and now I'm only getting static." Lance explained worriedly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"There it is!" Sami shouted, pointing out a red door. "Alright, you go save your man and I'll keep any goons from getting in." She said with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Remind me to thank you again when this is over." Lance replied with a chuckle. "Alright, it's time to kick some ass!" Lance shouted, taking a few steps back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once he deemed himself to be far enough away from the door, he charged, kicked it with all his might, and knocked it off its frame.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The scene before him made him stop in his tracks.Walter was sat upon a chaise, his hands cuffed behind his back, a collar and leash around his neck. Georgiano had one hand holding the leash, the other was on the unitard the blue-eyed scientist wore and was getting ready to tug it off his hips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Lance!!" Walter tried to shout for the spy as he tried to turn his head toward the loud crash</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, Agent Sterling, the Knight in Shining-!!" Georgiano began to speak smugly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was immediately cut off by Lance crossing the room as fast as he could, yanking him away from Walter and roughly pinning him against the nearest wall he could find.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I suggest you shut up and give me the keys to those cuffs and collar right now or things won't end well for you." Lance growled, keeping a tight grip on Georgiano's shirt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So, you really are here to rescue your Princess, hmm?" Georgiano replied with a smirk "You can threaten me all day long but I'm not telling you anything."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Lance, use my perfume... it's in my purse!" Walter shouted, kicking said purse toward Lance quickly. "It's Lavender scented." He explained with a wink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Lavender perfume?" Lance questioned taking the bottle from the bag and inspecting the label which said 'La Verite' "La Veri-Oh! Good idea." He said before turning and spraying Georgiano with it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You really think perfume is going to help you now?" Georgiano questioned smugly. "How the mighty have fallen." He said glaring at Lance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Better be careful what you say." Lance commented with a knowing smirk. "So, let me repeat my earlier question. 'Where are the keys to those handcuffs and the collar he's wearing?' " He asked calmly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"They're in the top left drawer of my desk." Georgiano blurted out in monotone and a fish-eyed look on his face. "HEY! What is this?!" He shouted confused as Lance dragged him over to the desk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's just a little thing I call La Verite Perfume or better known as Truth Serum." Walter said with a smirk from where he sat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It seems I might need a little help." Lance said, noting the key he had in one hand and Georgiano's shirt gripped tightly in the other. "I'll be right back." He said, pulling Georgiano over to the doorway. "Hey Sami, can you do me a favor and babysit this jackass?" He said, indicating the captured Georgiano.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It'll be my pleasure." Sami said, taking her former boss's shirt in both hands tightly. "By the way, I quit." She announced pinning Georgiano to the closest wall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Now, then let's get these off of you." Lance commented kneeling in front of Walter to unlock the collar around his neck. "Turn around." He said before unlocking the handcuffs next.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks, Lance, this feels so much better." Walter commented rubbing at his wrists before pulling his unitard back on properly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you alright?" Lance asked, taking Walter's hands gently. "Did he hurt you or do anything to you?" He asked, squeezing Walter's hands gently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm fine, all he did was put those stupid things on me." Walter responded with a sweet smile. "You showed up before anything bad happened." He reassured, kissing Lance's right hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's good." Lance smiled relieved. "So, do you have any gadgets in here that we can use to knock him out with?" He asked, holding up the purse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Use this, I call it Sleepy Night Night." Walter answered with a smile as he pulled a compact from his purse and handed it to Lance. "You just turn it to face the bad guy, flip the top open and it'll spray them with sleeping powder." He explained with an excited grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Now that's hot." Lance commented inspecting the gadget amusedly, before turning to face Georgiano. "Say good night!" He said flipping the compact's lid open and watched it spray a light pink powder all over Georgiano.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a minute of looking irritated and trying to get the powder off his expensive suit, Georgiano yawned and collapsed onto the ground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I really need to figure out how to get it to take effect faster." Walter commented as he took the compact back to inspect it. "I'm also not sure how long it lasts, so we better get the contracts out of his desk." He said, gathering up the gadgets and clothes quickly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll take care of the contracts and him, go find your stuff." Lance said, starting to search the desk drawers quickly. "Sami, can you keep an eye on Walter?" He asked, glancing up at her quickly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Can do." Sami responded with a smile. "C'mon kid this way." She said putting a hand on Walter's shoulder and guiding him towards the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks, I'll meet you both outside in the front." Lance assured them with a smile. "Put your dress back on, Walter." He said pointing at the glittery dress in Walter's arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, right…can't walk around like this I guess." Walter replied with an embarrassed laugh before slipping the dress over his head carefully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We should hurry." Sami said as she helped to smooth down Walter's dress.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She's right I'll see you both soon as possible." Lance commented watching them walk out the door. "Now, to deal with this jackass." He said glaring down at Georgiano, before eyeing the handcuffs and key on the desk with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes later, outside the club, Walter and Sami waited by Lance's Vanquish chatting idly about Walter's disguise and gadgets, as well as Sami, being an undercover officer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's amazing how many gadgets you managed to hide." Sami commented looking through the purse Walter held up for her to see.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And they're all non-lethal too." Walter explained with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's a great way to do things." Sami replied, picking up one of the two Multi-Pens in the purse. "I sure wish I had one of these on patrol with me." She said reading the labels.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, be careful with the buttons, they're kinda sensitive." Walter said, quickly pointing out the small buttons along the sides of the pen. "Lance Jellyfied me with it one time." He explained with a fond giggle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You know that was an accident, Walt." Lance said walking up to the two of them with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. "Stop spreading lies about me, babe." He commented kissing Walters cheek gently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Lance, not in the middle of a mission." Walter commented, pulling away with a bright blush on his face. "Or in front of Officer Foxxe, please." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mission Accomplished, remember?" Lance teased pulling Walter closer. "And I don't think she minds one bit." He said with a smirk before planting a quick kiss on Walter's lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't mind at all, you two are a really sweet couple." Sami commented with a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, thanks." Walter responded with a blush. "You should join us for coffee sometime." He offered with a cheerful grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That'd be wonderful." Sami replied with a smile. "I really wish I could tonight but, my cab will be here any minute." She said, glancing at her phone's clock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes later a cab pulled up close to Lance's Vanquish and the driver rolled down his window and stuck his head out the side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Which one you two ladies is Miss Foxxe?" The man asked politely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's me thanks." Sami said, putting a hand up. "Well, I'm sorry but I've got to go guys." She said, turning to Walter and Lance with a sweet smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, you can't leave without a hug." Walter said, holding out his arms widely "That means you too Lance, come here, group hug." He said cheerfully as he squeezed both of them tightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They hugged for a few minutes before letting go happily. Walter smiled with an excited wave as he watched the cab pull away and Lance waved with a small smile of his own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, now get your skinny butt in the car." Lance teased as he unlocked his car and gestured at the passenger side door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, in Sami's cab, she leaned back against the soft seat with a relieved sigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Finally, that case is over and Georgiano Rossi is going to be taken to jail.' Sami thought leaning forward to grab her purse to get her phone only to find one of Walter's Multi-Pens and A Holo-Card stuck to it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TO BE CONTINUED...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. R-rated Roleplaying!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The whole drive home in Lance's Vanquish was silent, not even the radio was on and he hadn't said a single word. The same went on for when they'd reached his building and gotten in the elevator. But, once they reached his penthouse on the top floor, the door opened and the silence was broken by two words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get inside." Lance said, placing a hand on Walter's shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course." Walter responded walking through the door quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good evening, Agent Sterling and Agent Beckett." Silver greeted monotone as Lance walked inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Silver, security mode only." Lance replied curtly as he closed the door behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right away, Agent Sterling." Silver replied quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is everything ok, Lance." Walter asked quietly as he watched Lance remove his suit jacket and hang it up carefully. "You seem a bit tense."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not tense." Lance answered, closing the closet gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Lance turned and picked up Walter bridal style, making the scientist yelp in surprise. Lance chuckled amused before making his way into the bedroom. He gently placed the blue-eyed male onto the bed before joining him with a soft kiss on the lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You looked absolutely amazing tonight." Lance whispered, stroking Walter's cheek. "Then again you always look amazing." He said with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop it, you’re making me blush." Walter whined embarrassed as he sat up and started trying to get changed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance sat up and watched Walter struggle with his shoes and hair ribbon with an amused smile for a few minutes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me help." Lance said, pulling the ribbon loose, removing the wig. "How's that?" He asked, handing the wig over to Walter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's much better thanks." Walter replied, putting his shoes and the wig on a chair carefully. "I just have to get this dress and unitard off, now." He mumbled, tossing his backpack toward the same chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can help with that too." Lance offered with a flirtatious smirk. "Is there a zipper or do you just pull it off?" He asked searching the dress with his hands carefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You just pull it up and off." Walter explained with a laugh. "And stop, you're tickling me!" He said giggling as he helped Lance pull the dress over his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the dress was off</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>Walter was standing in nothing but his skin-tight unitard, blushing as he held his dress in his hand. Lance was studying him, looking him over from head to toe with a confused look on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'm going to go put my gadgets away now." Walter mumbled, shifting his weight nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, something is different from earlier." Lance commented, stopping him with a hand on the shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I took the padding out before going outside." Walter explained as he packed his dress away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aren't you going to take that thing off, I've seen you in your underwear before." Lance asked with a teasing smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course I'm going to take it off but, I'm not wearing anything underneath." Walter responded with an embarrassed laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've seen you naked before too, remember." Lance chuckled flirtatiously as he walked over to Walter and kissed his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I honestly forgot." Walter replied with a giggle as he put his stuff back down next to the chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walter then sat back down on the bed and let Lance undress him, carefully pulling the unitard down until he was completely naked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walter was slim, with almost girlish hips and a nice ass. His skin was smooth apart from the small happy trail that lead down to his dick. He was semi-hard already, from Lance's ministrations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How do you feel about finishing what we started in The Shake Down's private room?" Lance suggested with a teasing smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That sounds fun." Walter replied with a playful grin as he grabbed Lance's tie and tugged him forward. "I promise I'll take good care of you, sir." He whispered, seductively kissing Lance's lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After kissing Lance, Walter turned the taller man around and pushed him onto the bed gently. The spy stared up at the blue-eyed scientist in front of him with an amused smirk on his lips as he leaned back on his elbows comfortably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shouldn't I take my…" Lance began to ask before suddenly being interrupted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't need to do that." Walter interrupted batting Lance's hands away from his tie so he could remove it for him. "I'll take care of everything." He explained tossing the tie on the floor before unbuttoning the shirt Lance was wearing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Lance's shirt was completely removed, Walter stopped and took a moment to stare at Lance's bare chest. He ran a hand over the soft chest hair and traced the scar going across the Marine's tattoo gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then moved on to the leather belt, pants button, and zipper, removing each with the skill of a master thief picking a lock, and then glancing up at the man in front of him with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Need some help there?" Lance asked politely standing up and pulling his pants off. "Want me to take these off too while I'm up?" He asked with a smirk as he tugged at his low-rise briefs.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Walter stared at the sizable package spoking out from the taller spy's low-rise briefs with eagerness before glancing up at Lance's smirk and back down. He moved as close as he could until they were practically straddling each other and reached his hand down between them to cup the bulge he'd seen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think I can handle it." Walter whispered, stroking Lance's clothed cock before using both hands to pull the low-rise briefs off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walter stared at the large member in front of him. It stood erect and proud with its pink tip barely showing from inside the foreskin around it. The messy-haired scientist glanced around the room paying close attention to the nightstands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You seem to be at a loss, what'cha need?" Lance asked, placing a hand on Walter's hip gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I need lube." Walter answered in a thoughtful tone. "I just can't remember which drawer it's in." He explained with a pout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, both bottles are in our sock drawer." Lance replied with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, Lance." Walter said, kissing Lance's cheek before going to search in the sock drawer. "Strawberry Daiquiri sounds great tonight." Walter commented, pulling the bottle out and returning to the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Personally I prefer the Pina Colada scent." Lance said, watching Walter pop the lid open and squirt a good amount of lube into his hand. "Strawberry Daiquiri is too fruity for me." He commented with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly he drew in a sharp breath when Walter took hold of him without warning. He glanced up at the blue-eyed scientist to see him focused on applying the cold lubricant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How's this feel?" Walter asked as he massaged the large member with his skillful hands. "Not too cold?" He questioned with a playful smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's perfect." Lance assured, with a happy grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's good." Walter replied with a smile. "Now, just sit back and enjoy yourself." He commented with a giggle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance moaned appreciatively as he closed his eyes, laid back onto his fluffy pillows comfortably, and melted into Walter's touch. Suddenly he felt Walter's hands move away from his erection and opened his eyes to see the messy-haired scientist preparing his own body with two fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you ready to do this?" Walter asked once he'd finished prepping himself and set the lube aside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As ready as ever." Lance replied with a confident smile. "Let me help you." He offered, placing both hands on Walter's hips as he straddled him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks." Walter said smiling down at Lance gratefully. "Um, now what." He whispered embarrassed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance smiled up at his sapphire-eyed scientist and chuckled amused. He'd completely forgotten that Walter was still technically a virgin. He took a single hand from one of Walter's hips, took his erection in that hand, and lined both of their bodies up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just lower yourself when you're ready." Lance instructed sweetly. "Slowly." He added rubbing at Walter's hip with a calming smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay.." Walter whispered nervously putting his hand over the one Lance had on his hip before lowering himself carefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walter shuddered as he felt Lance sink fully into him, it didn't hurt but there was a slight pressure to it. He waited a few minutes to let his body adjust to the feeling before squeezing Lance's hand as he lifted himself up and sinking back down again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's it." Lance encouraged putting his other hand back on Walter's hip gently. "Keep a steady pace, babe." He whispered sweetly as he leaned forward to nibble on Walter's neck playfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Laaance.." Walter moaned bucking his hips at the sudden touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> His</span>
  <span> breath hitched as he stared into the other's eyes, his smaller body moving up and down hungrily on the other's cock. He moved at a leisurely pace, savoring every new sensation he felt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Boy, I said "steady" not slow." Lance chuckled rubbing at Walter's hips fondly. "Let me show you how it's done." He said flipping them and pinned Walter under him by his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance smirked down at Walter, before leaning down to nibble his earlobe. The taller spy pulled himself out to hilt before, thrusting back in again roughly a few times repeatedly prodding the prostate to turn the messy-haired scientist beneath him into putty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, he removed his hands so that Walter could do whatever he wanted with them and so he could explore the blue-eyed scientist's slender body. Walter without any hesitation immediately wrapped his arms around Lance's neck and pulled him down for a kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, the two of them built up a pace where it felt as if they were moving as one. They could almost feel each other's hearts beating. But, it was too good to last.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before long, Walter felt something building in his lower stomach. A pleasant heat was arising. He knew right away what this meant. He quickly pulled out of their kiss so that he could warn Lance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lance, I'm about to…" Walter began to warn the spy above him but was cut off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay." Lance interrupted placing a finger over Walter's lips to calm him. "Just let it happen, baby boy." He whispered kissing Walter's lips again with a thrust of his hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That final thrust sent Walter toppling over the edge to his climax. He let out a moan of Lance's name, only muffled by the taller spy's lips on his own. Lance's own orgasm followed soon after, encouraged by the contractions milking him for all he had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few moments later the two of them were laying side by side exhausted. Walter looked up at Lance's tired face and snuggled in closer to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "I love you, Lance." Walter whispered, placing a hand on Lance’s chest and tracing the Marines tattoo with his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you too, Walter." Lance responded softly as he brushed aside Walter's messy bangs to kiss his forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>THE END!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>